preguntas y groj-retos
by GJXY-SANDRA
Summary: estaba leyendo un libro cuando pensé "por que no hacer un show con grojband" y lo empeze a hacer y aquí esta
1. Chapter 1

**estaba leyendo en mi habitacion cuando pense "por que no hacer tu propio programa con grojband" y bueno luego me puse a hacerlo y aqui esta**

se ve a grojband terminando de tocar en el garaje

-tocamos ASOMBROSO-dijo corey emocionado

-eso es cierto pero...-dijo laney- ahora que-

de repente se fue la luz y solo se pueden ver los ojos de las personas despues se prendio un reflector enseñando algo o mas bien alguien

-tal vez yo pueda resolver tu pregunta- dijo ena chica de aparentemente 13 años estatura de corey, tez blanca cabello cafe y largo. ojos cafes. vestia con una blusa blanca, un chaleco cafe de tela, pantalon de mesclilla azul, tenia una boina y estaba acariciando a un cerdo bebé

-quien esres tu-dijo kin

-oh se me olvidaba mi nombre es sandra y este pequeñin es tocino-dijo sandra abrasando a tosino

-tocinooo-dijo kon mientras le salia baba como cascada luego se acerco como zombie-tocinooo

-alejate-dijo sandra mientras sacaba una espada sable (WTF) y la encendia

-yo no mas decia-dijo kon asustado mientras se alejaba lentamente

el resto de grojband solo veia la ecena asta que laney se armo de valor

-que haces en el garaje de core -pregunto laney

-obiamente presentando un show-dijo sandra como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo

-no aras un show en mi garaje-dijo corey

-claro que no lo hare aqui sino en mi studio-dijo sandra

-de donde sacaras un studio-dijo kin

-de mi imaagiinaaciioon-dijo sandra mientras hacia un arcoiris con sus manos

-despues de los planes de core esto es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado

-oye-dijeron corey y sandra ofendidos

-si ya acabaron de hacer lo que hacian vamos a mi studio-dijo y en una milesima desegundo cambio la ecenografia

-en donde estamos-pegunto kon

-daa estamos en el studio-dijo sandra mientras se acercaba a una cortina roja gigante

-sandra-dijo laney-en caso que queramos partisipar en este tonto show como se puede hacer un show con solo 5 personas-dijo laney

-de eso no te preocupes tenemos al reto aqui-dijo sandra mientras subia la cortina y atras de esta estan los newmans trina mina y kich atados en una silla y con sinta en sus bocas. estaban desmallados

-que hacen los newmans aqui-dijo corey

-y por que estan asi-dijo kin

-pues digamos que fui piadosa con ellos yademas ellos no querian venir

-entonces por que no hisiste eso con nosotros-dijo kin

-facil si nesecito empezar un show no puedo hacerlo si todos los concursantes estan desmallados en otras palabras les toco la suerte-dijo sandra-en fin envien su preguntas y retos y no tienen que ser vochornosos pero...-dijo sandra-de preferencia si-dijo con una sonrrisa pillina al ultimo-ad..-no pudo terminar porque alguien pelirrojo la interrumpio

-sandra...que te hace creer que nos quedaremos dijal cabo dejaste todas las puertas abiertas-dijo laney

-no se si te hayas fijado que les puse a todos un gps en sus piernas ademas que si se intentan escapar bueno digamos que plañiran ese dia-dijo sandra mientras sacaba un cuchillo parecido al de jeff te killer

-de acuerdo-dijo laney temblorosa y se alejaba mientras el reto lloraba del miedo

-bueno como iba diciendo antes que alguien me interrumpiera ¬¬-todos exepto laney dan un paso atras-si quieren apareser por mi no hay problemasolo diganme su nombre apelllido edad ropa actitud y solo si quieren pareja favorita bueno si eso es todo...gracias a todos por venir-dijo mientras cerraba el programa

-oye esa es mi frase -dijo corey por detras

-callate que ya se acabo el capitulo-dijo sandra

**bueno hola quiero avisar que subire cada sabado para evitar problemas con los dias eh igual mente asi sera con mi fic "el secreto" solo que serian los viernes**

**bueno sin mas que decir**

**gracias a todos por venir (rimo XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**holaa se que dije que lo subiria cada sabado pero ese dia me voy de viaje por lo cual tal vez no lo pueda subir...dije talvez : )**

-hola gente del mundo mundial-dijo sandra- hoy tenemos muchas preguntas por responder asi que...-la cortan

-sandra ellos siguen desmayados como -dijo laney-empesarias un programa

-que les isiste-dijo kin- ya llevan quien sabe cuantos dias-

-tranquilos-dijo sandra-se supone que despertaran en-saca un reloj- 5,4,,3,2,1 y..

en eso todos despiertan

-que-dijo carrie (aun estan amarrados)-donde estamos

-iiiiiiii-dijo trina-acaso esto es...UN REALITY SHOW-dijo feliz por que podia ser famosa

-si como sea-dijo sandra- bueno antes de empezar quiero presentarles a nuestros invitados-

de repente por atras de ellos se abrieron 2 puertas mostrando una luz cegadora y enfrente 5 ciluetas al mismo tiempo se esparcia humo pegado al suelo

-damas y caballeros- dijo sandra -les presento a los invitados de hoy-

dijo y la luz se apago dejando ver a los chicos que se encontraban en la puerta

-se los presento ella es montserrat fernandez-dijo sandra mientras se ponia alado de monserrat (lo abreviare como monse)

-hola-dijo monse. su pelo es color negro y cafe sus ojos son cafe oscuros,su tez es clara morena, vestia una camisa negra con cuadros grises,un pantalon azul,unas botas color negro y unos lentes negros en la cabeza

-luego esta kurt lara-dijo sandra mientras aparecia de la nada detras de kin y kim

-que onda-dijo tenia 15 años tenia puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla azul o negros, camisa blanca sin mangas o negra, chaqueta de color negro, café o azul con gorro igual sin mangas, tenis Nike,media 1.65 o 1.75m su cabello era negro y lo tenia alborotado y buena condición física con músculos apenas necesarios

-despues valeri-dijo sandra mientras se ponia al lado de ella y la señalaba

-hola-dijo tenia 13 años es de piel clara, cabello lacio a la altura de los hombros color café oscuro, ojos color miel; ella es de la estatura de Corey; usa una blusa blanca holgada con una estampa gigante de la cabeza de un perro rosa, pantalón de mezclilla entubado, tenis converse negros edición especial de color morado con negro, una pulsera con la foto de Kirito y Asuna y en la otra mano una pulsera con la foto de Big Time Rush

-tambien esta wendy-dijo sandra mientras aparecia detras de wendy y la señalaba

hola-dijo tenia 13 años,castaña con mechas rubias, cabello largo, de ojos verdes. Tiene una blusa negra que dice I love japan en rojo sangre. Un pantalon de mezclilla, tennis negros, una pulsera que dice "I hate you", otra que dice "I kill you", y por ultimo una pulsera que dice "I love corney"

-y por ultimo pero no menos importante...sandra-

-¿esa que no eres tu?-pregunto kurt

-hola-dijo una chica de 13 años ojos cajes pelo cafe oscuro estatura de corey tenia puestos unos lentes, tenia puesta una falda blanca con rayas azules una blusa color blanco la cual decia grojband forever y un mini chaleco azul marino. aparecio de atras de la conductora

-ella es sandra o sandy para evitar confuciones-respondio sandra

-vaya cuanto tiempo llevamos precentando a los invitados-dijo sandra viendo su reloj

-bueno supongo que ya no hay tiempo para el capitulo asi que...-dijo corey mientras los demas se alejaban

-no se preocupen de eso tenemos todo el dia-dijo sandra despreocupada- ademas ya les dije que pasaba si intentaban escapar-dijo sandra mientras sacaba su cuchillo (esta ves tenia sangre)

-d...de donde es la sangre-pregunto lenny tembloroso

-oh de nadie en especial solo de mi antiguo secretario-dijo sandra como si nada

-todos los concursantes regresaron temblorosos

-bueno ahora...-dijo sandra

-¡EMPEZEMOS!-grito la conductora y todos los ayudantes al unisono mientras alzaban la mano y atras aparecia un fondo que decia "¡EMPEZEMOS!"

**Karla Riffin**

**Preguntas:**

**Laney: Por que, como y cuando te enamoraste de tu mejor amigo? Para ser exacta Corey. Eso es lo malo de tener un mejor amigo T-T**

-anda laney responde-dijo sandra

-bueno pues..

_**flashback**_

_se ve a una laney de 5 años nerviosa por que era su primer dia de clases en la escuela de y su tia recientemente se acababan de mudar por razones desconocidas para laney..._

_ella al llegar a la escuela se despidio de su tia y fue directo a su salón al llegar todo fue normal asta que la maestra llegoy vio a laney ,como ella era nueva se fue a presentar enfrente de la clase ella se presento muy nerviosa pero nadie le dijo nada._

_al ser el recreo laney busco el lugar mas pasivo de la escuela y encontro uno bajo un arbol. para ella se le izo perfecto_

_al llegar se recosto en el cespet pero esa tranquilidad fue perturvada por unos niños de 7 años diciendo que ella estaba en su territorio y si no se iba e 5 segundos le iban a dar una buena palisa ella aterrorisada no se movio para nada,uno de los niños estaba a punto de golpearla cuando su mano fue detenida por cierto peliazul de edad de 5 años_

_ellos al darse cuenta que era el hermano menor de la niña mas dulce de la escuela (en ese entoncer aun era katrina)se fueron molestos_

_corey ayudo a laney a levantarse_

_laney en ese mismo instante se enamoro de el peliazul (amor a primera vista X3)_

_empezaron a charlar y a conocerse mejor y para el fin del dia ya eran los mejores amigos..._

_**fin flashback**_

-awwww-dijeron todas las chicas muriendose de amor

-espera...-dijo corey-que laney se enamoro de quien-dijo corey siendo ajeno pero por una extraña sencacion la cual lo ponia un poco enojado(me pregunto cual sera -_-*)

-corey tu nunca cambiaras-dijo sandra-en fin siguiente pregunta

**Laney: Se lo dirás a Corey**

-bueno si planeo decircelo pero no se como-respondio

-tranquila pronto lo tendras que hacer-dijo sandra intentando consolar a laney-siguiente pregunta

**Corey: A quien quieres? Te gusta? O amas? xD y sabes que es el Corney?**

-yo quiero a todo el mundo-dijo corey haciendo que las corney´s que se encontraban se frustraran-me gusta tocar mi guitarra-dijo corey haciendo que las corney´s se enojen-y yo amo a todos mis amigos-respondio corey provocando que las corney´s quieran extrangularlo-y no, no se que es corney-termino corey

-ok-dijo sandra con una venita estilo anime-siguiente pregunta-

**Kin: Alguna vez has echo algún experimento que te haya salido bien? XD**

-bueno.. en realidad..-

-¡ya dilo!-grito wendy

no-dijo kin apenado

-tranquis de aseguro lo lograras un dia-dijo sandy

**Kon: Quien te gusta?**

**-**no se talves... nose-dijo kon

-reponde-dijo sandra mientras sacaba su cuchillo

\- amm ¿konnie?-dijo kon nervioso y asistado

-por que dudas-dijo sandra aun con su cuchillo el su mano

-pues...¿por que tienes un cuchillo?-dijo kon

-deacuerdo-dijo sandra sin creerle al cien-siguiente pregunta

**Carrie: Por que le pusiste The Newmans a tu banda? Y ¿quien te ayudo con el nombre?**

-pues segun yo me acuerd la llamamos asi por que antes nuestra banda no tenia nombre un dia tuvimos un concierto hacia turistas que venian hacia peaceville y al escucharnos tocar decidiero mudarse aquie y lens me aconcejo este nombre por que el noto que podiamos cambiar la vida de las personas con nuestra musica-respondio carrie

-en resumen llamaste asi a tu banda por que isiste que un monton de personas se vinieran a vivir a peaceville y quien te ayudo fue lenny-resumio monse

-en resumen si-dijo lenny

-ah ya me acorde tambien ese dia descubrimos que lenny era un chico por eso no lo llamamos newgirls-dijo kim recordando

-eso quiere decir que ustedes planeaban llamar a su banda newgirls pero gracias a que descubrieron que lenny era un chico lo llamaron grojband-dijo kurt aguantando la risa

-era eso o expulsar a lens de la banda y no podiamos hacer eso-dijo carrie mientras abrasaba a larry

. -dijo lenny sonrojado

-aww que tierno-dijo sandra-en fin siguiente pregunta

**Lenny: Se lo diras a Carrie?**

**-**bueno no se nececito mas tiempo-respondio lenny

-tranquilo larry tendras mucho tiempo-dijo sandra al leer el siguiente reto

**Lenny y Laney: Si contastaron que no, ahora tendrán que decirlo xD**

-¡QUE!-gritaron los pelirojos al mismo tiempo

-¡dijiste que tenia mucho tiempo!-dijo lenny

-tuviste 6 segundos-dijo sandra- que mas quieren un año?

-¡si eso estaria bien!-dijo laney

-pues ni modo tienen que decirlo-dijo sandra-pero si no quieren solo tendrian una charla con mi cuchillo-dijo sandra mientras lo sacaba

-no gracias-dijo lenny mientras se ponia detras de laney

-asi estamos bien-dijo laney

-puess entonces vallan y diganselos-dijo sandra

-deacuerdo-dijeron al unicono y cada quien se fue con su respectivo peliazul

-hola core-dijo laney nerviosa

corey no respondio pero tenia los ojos cerrados

-sabes he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo laney con una vos muy timida

corey siguio sin responder

-bueno...tu me gustas-dijo laney

corey noto la preecencia de laney y se quito los audifonos-que pasa lanes-

-olvidalo-dijo laney y se fue

-y ahora yo que ise-dijo corey mientras veia como laney se iba

*mientras con lenny*

-care-dijo lenny hiper ultra mega nervioso

carrie no respondio

-tu me gustas-dijo lenny

carrie sigui sin responder luego noto la precencia de lenny-hola lens-

-tenias los audifonos puestos-dijo lenny

-pues si escucha esta nueva pista-dijo carrie mientras le pasaba un audifono

-no gracias-dijo lenny mientras se fue frustrado

-eso fue muy frustrante-dijo sandra mientras veia todo-bueno...siguiente reto

**Corey: Besa a Laney *o* Corney**

-que es corney-dijo corey

-solo haslo-dijo dijo wendy

-¡espera!-dijo valeri. ella saco una camara y comenso a grabar-continua-

ellos no se dieron cuenta que alguien de los ayudantes veia enojada la esena

corey se fue con laney

-hola lanes-dijo corey

-oh hola core-dijo laney

sin previo aviso corey le da un beso a laney...en el cahete

laney inmediatamente se desmallo

-que alguen la despierte-dijo sandra

kurt se acerco y puso musica rock metal en su telefono al lado de laney

inmediatamente laney se levanto

-siguiente reto-dijo sandra

**Julieta2002 **

**Reto a Corey: Juega a 7 minutos en el cielo con Laney, pero que sea una hora.**

-sin excusas-dijo sandra mientras empujaba los dos (ustedes saben a quienes)y los metia dentro de un armario

-hola lanes-dijo corey

-hola core-dijo laney

-y que quieres hacer por una hora-dijo corey

-pues no se-dijo laney

-oye-dijo corey

-que pasa-

-¿tu sabes que es el corney?-dijo corey curioso

como si fuera ua señal laney se sonrojo

-que pasa ¿estas enferma?-dijo corey toco la frente de laney-tienes fiebre-dijo corey preocupado

-tranquilo estoy bien-dijo laney aun sonrojada

-¿segura?-dijo corey-si no para..-lo cortan

-corey-dijo laney

corey voltea a ver a los ojos de laney porque dijo su nombre completo pero al verlos se queda imnotisado con sus ojos verde oscuro

-estoy bien-dijo laney con su dulce voz la cual era musica para los oidos de corey (cuando me volvi tan cursi)

-lanes...-dijo corey mientras tomaba a laney de la mejilla

-core...-dijo laney imnotisada con los ojos zafiro de corey

-se iban acercando de poco apoco estaban a punto de besarse cuando

-ya paso una hora-dijo sandra mientras abria la puerta pero al ver lo que los tortolos iban a hacer dijo-soy yo o interrumpo algo-dijo sandra

inmediatamente ellos 2 se separaron y salieron del armario rojos como el cabello de laney

¿ok?-dijo sandra-siguiente reto

**Reto a Laney: Vistete como "Ariana Grande" en el video "Problem" durante todo el capitulo.**

-ya oiste laney ve a cambiarte-dijo sandra mientras señalaba los vestidores

oye pero yo no me quiero vestir asi-dijo laney

-vistete oh tendras un mañana-dijo sandra mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura y sacaba su cuchillo

-esta bien pero no te pongas asi-dijo laney mientras se iba a los vestidores

*15 minutos despues*

-LAYANA RAYCHEL PENN TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS EN ESTE INTANTE-dijo (o grito) sandra

-no saldre de aqui me veo estupida-dijo laney dentro de un vestidor

-SAL-dijo sandra

-ash-dijo laney mientras salia-listo

corey al voltear hacia laney abrio los ojos como platos y se sonrojo mientras que uno de los invitados los veia feo (no dire quien)

-wow lanes te vez muy...wow-dijo corey

-enserio no paresco torpe?-dijo laney

-no de hecho te vez muy bien-dijo corey

-no quiero romper con su burbuja pero tenemos un programa por continuar-dijo sandra

ellos dos la veian con cara de "enserio?¬¬"

-bueno siguiente reto- dijo sandra

**Reto a Kin: Besa a Kim.**

-¡que!-dijeron los de lentes

-que se besen-respondio sandra-esta gente como esta sorda

-beso beso beso-dijeron los ayudantes

-ok..-dijo kin todo sonrojado y beso a kim...en el cachete

-nunca dijeron en donde-dijo kin aun sonrojado

-esta bien-dijo sandra-siguiente reto

**Reto a Kon: Besa a Konnie.**

-bueno-dijo kon y beso a konnie en el cachete

-si no fuera por que tenemos mucho que contestar me las pagarian-dijo sandra al ver que no hubo drama-siguente pregunta

**ghostgirlfireligt1 **

**Corey, supongamos que estas en un apocalipsis zombie y solo pudieras salvar a alguien, a quien elejirias?**

**Laney o tu amada e inseparable gorrita?**

**Tienes que contestar eh.**

-oh esta pregunta me agrada-dijo sandra-y..¿que eliges corey?-dijo con una sonrisa

-pues oviamente eligiria a lanes-dijo corey

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto monse-digo pues tu as tenido esa gorrita desde tu infancia

-pero quien me la dio fue lanes-dijo corey

-lo siento monse pero tomo su eleccion-dijo sandra

-ahhh-dijo monse triste

**Kon, a mi pareser eres igual de lindo y imperactivo como carlos de btr y te amo por eso.**

**Te animarias a besar a trina?**

\- gracias y pues...-dijo kon volteo a ver a trina luego a sandra la cual tenia su cuchillo preparado- talvez-dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa por el susto

**Mina, en serio no as pensado en darle un asta aqui a trina?**

-bueno...-dijo nerviosa a ver a trina que daba una mirada asesina-no por que lo haria digo tengo la mejor amiga del mundo la cual siempre es dulce conmigo y nunca me atreveria a hacer eso-dijo temblorosa

-pobre mina...-dijo sandra-y no responderan las ultumas dos preguntas por que son exactamente lo mismo-

**reto a corey a vesirse como link the lengend of the zelda por todo el capitulo**

-ya escuchaste-dijo sandra-a los vestudores-dijo sandra mientras aputaba a un vestidor

-ok-dijo corey mientras se metia

*7 minutos despues*

-por que tarda tanto-dijo wendy

-ni idea-dijo valeri

-ya quiero ver a corey con ese trajesito-dijo monse

cuando monse dijo eso todos la vieron extraño y laney enojada

-este...-dijo monse incomoda

-miren ahy viene-dijo kurt

en eso corey salio del vestidor vestido de link

-ves que no fue tan dificil-dijo sandra-en fin siguiente reto

**reto a laney a vestirsecomo la princesa zelda del mismo juego por todo el capitulo**

anda laney ve a cambiarte-dijo sandra

pero es muy rosa-dijo laney

-di que no es revelador como el vestido que traes puesto-dijo sandy (recuerden que sigue trayendo el vestido de adriana grande)

-deacuerdo-dijo laney y se metio al vestidor

5 minutos despues ella salio

-siguente reto-dijo sandra

**reto a carrie a que bese a lenny por todos unos 5 minutos**

-esperen-dijo sandra y saco una camara-listo-dijo mientras comenso a grabar - y se que esto no es parte del reto pero si no lo besas en los labios-dijo y saco su cuchillo para terminar

-de acuerdo-dijo carrie toda sonrojada como el caballo de su amado (XD) y lo beso durante 5 minutos (espero que eso es lo que me hayas pedido)

-cuando carrie se separo sonrojada como un tomate lenny vio a carrie como bobo enamorado y...se desmayo

-que alguien lo despierte-dijo sandra

sandy se acerco y le lanzo un valde lleno de cubos de hielo

-lenny se desperto por lo frio y por que los cubos lo golpearon

-siguiente pregunta-dijo sandra

**corey si fuera el fin del mundo a quien salvarias? a laney o a tu guitarra**

-a lanes-dijo corey

-gracias core-dijo laney mientras lo abrasaba

-beso beso-dijo sandra

inmediatamente al escuchar a sandra los 2 se separaron sonrojados

**laney alguna vez te has vestido de unicornio azul?**

-aahhhhhh-dijo laney sin saber que responder

una vez lo iso-dijo trina mientras les enseñaba una foto en su telefono

-y tu por que rayos tienes una foto de laney vestida asi-dijo wendy extrañada

daa para enseñarsela a mi luser hermano-dijo trina

-¿porque?-dijo valeri

-para que destruya su banda-dijotrina

-que tal si dejamos este extraño tema y continuamos-dijo sandra igual de extrañada

-todos exepto sandra asintieron

**lenny fuiste amigo alguna vez de laney?**

-bueno de hecho si somos amigos-dijo lenny

-¡que!-gritaron los peliazules

-¡desde cuando eres amigo de una basuraband-dijo carrie celosa aunque aun ella no lo supiera

-¡a quien le dices basuraband, newloser!-defendio corey y los 2 empezaron a discutir

-¡ya cayense!-dijo sandra mientras se ponia entre ellos 2-de aseguro habran muchos retos donde peleen pero este no es uno-dijo sandra

-deacuerdo-dijeron al unisono mientras se crusaban los brasos y miraban para lados contrarios

**pregunta para todos tambien para sandra jejejeje(ya sabes que te amo)**

**¿han dado su primer beso?**

-si-dijo corey sonrojado

-si-dijo laney sonrojada

-si dijo carrie sonrojada

-si-dijo lennysonrojado

-no-dijo kim apenada

-no-dijo kin apenado

-no-dijo kon apenado

-no-dijo konnie apenada

-nick mallory dice que si-dijo nick sin ningun cambio

-no-dijo mina apenada

-si-dijo trina mintiendo

-si-dijo sandra enojada al recordalo (de verdad)

todos miraron a sandra

-¿quien te-iba a preguntar lenny pero sandra lo corto

-¡SIGUIENTE RETO!-dijo sandra intentando desviar de tema

**reto a todos tambien a ti sandra :si no lo han dado denselo a quien mas les guste**

-es mi oportunidad de besar a nick-chillo trina con un brillo en sus ojos

-lo siento pero tu ya besaste a alguien asi que no puedes-dijo valeri

-pero..-dijo trina pero la cortan

-nada de peros-dijo sandra-tu ya diste tu primer beso o a menos que quieras besar a el cuchillo-dijo sandra mientras se acercaba el cuchillo a trina

-ammm...no mina quiere y asi-dijo trina mientras ponia a mina enfrente de ella

-ah eso me recuerda-dijo kurt recordando-mina no haa dado su primer beso-

-ah es cierto-dijo sandy recordando

-bueno supongo que mina tiene que besar a quien le gusta-dijo valeri

-anda mina-dijo monse- ve con nick-

-¡NICK!-dijo trina furiosa

-enserio no sabias que tu "mejor amiga"(ya saben por que la trata como esclaba) estaba enamorada de el chico que te gusta-dijo wendy sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

no...-dijo trina molesta con mina y entro en modo diario (enojo) y callo desmayada en el suelo

el diario cayo en la mano de sandra

-buen trabajo chicos-le dijo sandra a los ayudantes-bueno al menos ya tienen letra-dijo mientras le entregaba el diario a corey, luego se dirijio a mina-anda ve con nick o-dijo dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo

-de acuerdo-dijo mina y se dirigio hacia nick-ho-hola nick-

-nick mallory dice hola mina beff ¿que-no pudo terminar por que mina lo beso en los labios

-a-adios -n-nick-dijo mina mientras se iba toda sonrojada

-nick se dice wow-dijo todo sonrojado

-ay el amor-dijo sandra-en fin ustedes-dijo señalando a kin,kim,kon, y konnie-tienen que besarse

-¡QUE!-gritaron los 4

-¡que se besen!-dijo sandra ya harta

-deacuerdo-dijeron los 4 y kim se beso con kin y kon con konnie (kin y kim estaban sonrojados extremamente pero sus gemelos no tanto)

-como sea-dijo sandra-sig...-no termino perque vio su reloj-¡SANTA CACHUCHA DE LA NARIZ COLORADA¡-grito al ver que hora era-¡YA NO NOS QUEDA TIEMPO!-dijo-supongo que pondremos el resto la siguiente vez-dijo- bueno eso es todo por hoy...corey harias los honores-

-por supuesto-dijo corey mientras se ponia enfrente de la pantalla-gracias a todos por venir-dijo y cerro el programa

**todavia no llegaba ni a la mitad de las preguntas y me fige cuanto llevava escrito y mejor pense dividirlo en partes**

**en fin**

**adiosss**


End file.
